


Family (it's you)

by AngeNoir



Series: Inktober 2017 [16]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Space Opera, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: His team is his family, and times like these, he remembers that.Inktober Drabble 16 = Universe: The Losers / List: Space Travelers / Prompt: The Intergalactic Family





	Family (it's you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inktober, based on the prompt "The Intergalactic Family" from a Space Travelers list. (You can see [and prompt me!] my initial post about my inktober writings [here](http://outercorner.tumblr.com/post/165938959460/so-i-am-gonna-be-trying-this-inktober-thing-but).)

Prieck leaned back in the curved seat, eyeing the two people across from him. In the front of The Losers’ cockpit, he could hear Roc and C’Lai rumbling at one another. Probably arguing over the best course to repair the ship, honestly; C’Lai had an unnatural fondness for the Rim II Sector shops, even though in general their work was shoddy and frankly quick to break down at the worst possible moment.

Still, it was cheap, and The Loser didn’t exactly boast the large pockets other merc ships might have. The fact that he could visit A’Yush probably factored heavily into it as well.

The cooling unit was on the fritz again, making it just the slightest bit too uncomfortably cold in the belly of the ship, so he had a thick blanket draped over his body. He was full, for once, and not in pain, which was (unfortunately) also a rarity. His eyelids were heavy as he watched Cujar and Jak, the latter curled up on the synth-couch, head in Cujar’s lap. Jak’s light blue-green skin was shimmering a little, almost glowing, his eyes open but his second set of eyelids shuttered over those blue orbs, giving his sapphire eyes an iridescent sheen.

Prieck could practically hear Jak’s purrs from across the small gallery. Cujar, oilslick skin gleaming dark in the low lights of the ship, looked fondly down at the man relaxing against him. It was an odd picture, for all that it was touching - Jak was easily a head taller than Cujar, and far broader in the shoulders and chest than Cujar’s lean and streamlined form, and to see Jak silently and almost devoutly fixed upon Cujar was...

Well.

The rhythm of the voices from the cockpit swelled briefly (probably Roc calling C’Lai something disparaging, since C’Lai remained even keel through a lot of different things Prieck himself wouldn’t have been able to stand) and Cujar briefly looked up towards the sound.

“You flyin’ fine, Prieck?”

Jak’s light, almost boyish voice was low, slurred a little from his half-doze, and Prieck was confused for a moment.

“Why wouldn’t I be flyin’ straight?” he asked, scratching at the feathers at the back of his neck, resettling them so that they didn’t stick up and catch on the smooth pillow of the seat he was resting on.

“Well... I know we were supposed to take you and Julleen to your home planet, let you visit your family,” Jak yawned, blinking open his eyes fully so that his blue eyes were more focused.

Cujar gave Prieck a reproachful look.

Prieck shrugged, spreading his hands expressively. It’s not like he  _asked_  for Jak to move out of his peaceful state to ask him these questions.

Cujar sniffed and threaded his fingers with Jak’s, stroking the back of Jak’s hand. For the briefest of seconds, Jak glanced up at Cujar’s starkly golden eyes, and an expression of deep fondness and love was shared between the two of them before Jak returned his focus to Prieck.

“So you flying alright there, Prieck?”

“I think I can stand holding off seeing my in-laws,” Prieck chuckled, voice rough. “Julleen might be a bit disappointed, but we’ll get there eventually.”

Jak opened his mouth again, and Prieck could guess why he was pushing this so hard, why he was fixated on this. In their last scuffle with the MX-Corp, Jak had over-focused on the information gathering part, and not so much on the lookout part. It meant they were ambushed and slammed really bad - Cujar had had to pull out some really fancy shooting to save their asses. They barely managed to escape into The Loser and break atmosphere, and the ship itself had sustained rather heavy fire, relatively speaking. Roc had chewed Jak out for that, and Prieck had watched Jak and Cujar retreat briefly to their bunks. Their relationship was a bit odd, but they all were a bit odd, when it came down to it.

“Nah, flyz, don’t worry your head over it. We’ll be fine. I’m fine. Cujar’s ass might be smarting, and C’Lai might have had to run more than he’s used to, but we’re fine.”

Jak worried at his lower lip, his fangs pressing sharply into the flesh there, and Cujar reached up, running his fingers over Jak’s forehead soothingly.

Jak slowly settled back down, curling against Cujar’s legs. And, see, Prieck could figure why Jak would be nervous - Prieck and Julleen had insisted that family was more important than this harebrained quest of C’Lai’s that had him traipsing across the galaxy.

But Jak had nearly bit it; he’d been so close to bleeding out in the sands of that backwater planet. Right now, the ability to lean back and hear Roc and C’Lai arguing in the background, to watch Cujar and Jak curve into one another... it was far more important to him.

This... this was Prieck’s family.


End file.
